


The First Bellas Rehersal

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 6





	The First Bellas Rehersal

**Aubrey's Pov**  
I woke up to the worst headache. I open my eyes and move around to find a smaller body curled up next to me. I try to move out of the bed without waking up the smaller girl in the bed. I get up successfully and look at who I was sleeping with. I froze when I saw who. Beca. I wrote a quick note and left it on her desk filled with djing equipment. I found out I was blushing when I looked in the mirror and exited smiling.

 **Beca's Pov**  
I woke up to not find Aubrey in the bed with me. I frown as I look around. I spot a sheet of paper on my desk.  
 _Hey Becs,_  
 _Thanks for taking care of me last night. Although last night was a little fuzzy for me I hope whatever happened doesn't mess anything up between us._  
 _-Aubrey xoxo_  
 _P.s. Bella's Rehersal at 3pm sharp. See you there._

I smiled at the note. I check the time on my phone. _2:26pm._ Oh shit I gotta start getting ready now or I'll be late for rehearsals. 

  
_ *Time Skip* _

I quickly run into the building that rehearsals will be taken place at. I push the door harder than I should have, creating a loud bang earning a few stares and a smirk from Stacie, a girl I met a week ago in class, who now is my best friend.

"Sorry I'm late" I say panting.

"Yeah whatever sit your ass down Mitchell" Aubrey says glaring at me.

"Alright today we'll do some cardio and... blah blah-" was all I heard Chloe say before drifting into my thoughts. I thought about the dream I had a few weeks ago. I catch Aubrey looking at me once in a while. When Aubrey and Chloe were showing us the choreography I watched Aubrey the whole time. I saw how moved her body to the music.

After a very tiering rehearsal I grab all my stuff and start to leave and go back to my dorm to make some more mixes.

"Umm Beca a word?" Aubrey called out for me.

"Sure wassup Aubs?" I say.

"I wanted to ask about last night."

"Ok what about it?"

"W-what actually happened?"

"Well we had a short make out session and then we fell asleep in each others arms." I say jokingly. I see that Aubrey's face turns a little red.

"Aubrey I was joking." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. _I mean I wish we had make out session._ I giggle a little then say what actually went on last night.

** Aubrey's Pov **

"Well we had a short make out session and then we fell asleep in each others arms." Beca says. I froze at those words and I feel my face turn red.

"Aubrey I was joking." Beca says putting her hand on my shoulder. _Well I wish you weren't joking Mitchell._ I look up and give her a smile. _Gawd she is so cute and beautiful._ She goes on with what happened last night. I wish I could just kiss her already.

"Alright I... I umm I gotta go study with Stace. See you around Bree!" Beca says walking out the door. I smile at the nickname.


End file.
